


A Perfect Storm

by Ellabee15



Series: The Batwoman and the demon's heir [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were so getting caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Storm

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at Femslash. It's connected to my Batwoman/Nyssa story, but can be read on its own.

Kate closed her eyes and sucked in a breath. They were going to get caught. They should be patrolling, they should be doing something productive. They should be doing anything besides having sex on Nyssa's motorcycle.

She panted, looking up at the sky. Nyssa had her pressed against her, both hands in her uniform, rubbing her, sliding her fingers in and out of her, making her quake and bite down on her shouts. There was a reason Bruce didn't allow her and Nyssa to go out on patrol together anymore. But that night he was out of Gotham for a Wayne Enterprises function, Barbara had the flu and wasn't running coms, and Dick just didn't give a damn. The city was quiet and Nyssa's new bike had just come out of the shop. In short it was a perfect storm of circumstances that had led to Nyssa pulling into a side alley and...oh god she wasn't complaining.

Nyssa was silent, which wasn't unusual. Kate could feel the press of her against her back through her uniform and cape. How was it that it could protect her from bullets, but not from this? She leaned back, stifling another moan as Nyssa drew her lips across her jaw. She had to stay in control, she couldn't just-

"Batwoman, Alchemist. Status report."

Damn it. She closed her eyes. Dick was definitely going to know something was up. Nyssa wasn't responding. Kate nearly groaned as she realized she wanted her to do the talking. Kate opened her mouth to say something, and Nyssa added a third finger. What ever words she'd been planning on saying came out as a small squeak.

"Batwoman is everything alright?"

Surely Dick couldn't be that clueless.

"Yes." She managed, Halted, panting. She was going to kill Nyssa. She could feel her smiling against her. She fought to maintain control of her clouded mind. Her uniform was too tight, her face overheated even though the night was cold enough that her breath was fogging as it came out in silent pants.

"You sound out of breath." Dick replied.

Was he actually trying to start a conversation? Kate tried to mute her com, just long enough to scream, get off or something, but Nyssa's hand pulled off her breast and grabbed her wrist. She leaned forward, grinding her teeth, her toes curling in her combat boots. She knew this was payback for last week when she'd gotten Nyssa off during a Birds of Prey video conference. In fact, she was the one who'd insisted on expanding their sex life. Nyssa, while passionate, had been pretty traditional in terms of what happened behind closed doors. Until Kate had asked her to try to be more adventurous. She wasn't complaining, but she really didn't want to have to deal with the jokes Dick would make if he knew.

"I was...." She kept her speech slow. "Running. Alchemist thought she saw something...right?"

Let Nyssa feel some of her misery. She knew her well enough to know that she was at least affected. Her hips were canting, rubbing against Kate's ass. She had to be suffering.

"I did believe I saw something." Nyssa said. "But Kate is right, I was mistaken."

That smug evil woman. Kate seethed. She wasn't even out of breath.

"We're going to do one more round and return to the cave." Nyssa continued.

"Got it." Dick said. "I'll check in again in 10. Nightwing out."

Nyssa let go of her hand. Kate muted her com and let out a low groan. "You evil-"

Nyssa clicked off her com. "You are quiet, my heart." She stopped moving her fingers and made a small tsk sound with her tongue. "Could it be that I am not pleasing you?"

"I didn't want all of Gotham to hear." Kate hissed. Nyssa began pulling her hands away, the loss leaving Kate cold, yet burning her at the same time.

"I will redouble my efforts, then." She said. Kate barely had a chance to process before Nyssa pulled her hips closer and began rubbing her clit, circling and pinching. Kate fell forward, her hands gripping the handlebars of the bike. Her feet were scrambling at the ground as she fought to keep away her orgasm. She was going to make a dent in Nyssa's armor if she had to implode first. "Let go, my heart." Nyssa whispered. "I know what you are trying to do."

Kate let out a small moan. She had no leverage.

"What happens when Dick calls again?" Nyssa asked. "You will not be in any condition to talk, my heart."

"You won't..." Kate groaned. "Let that ha....appen."

"Why?" Nyssa sounded amused.

"Because..." Kate grit her teeth and ground down on Nyssa's hand. "You don't like....sharing." Nyssa might like playing games, but the idea of Kate's noises in Dick's ear would make her jealous. Sure enough, Nyssa's grip on her breast tightened causing a jolt of electricity to run through her to her core. Her vision whited out. Her legs quaked. She wasn't going to hold out and resisting was beginning to be slightly painful. She relaxed and let herself be carried over, shuddering and screaming as she collapsed against Nyssa.

The ex assassin held her close, smoothing her hair and pressing kisses to her jaw. Kate felt boneless. She caught her breath slowly.

"I think we successfully broke in the new bike." She said once her heart had stopped racing. "Remind me to crash mine so I can get a new one. Then I get to do this to you."

"Once we return home you will have me at your mercy, my heart." Nyssa got up and pulled on her gloves. She slid in front of Kate who slumped on her, wrapping herself around her.

 

Dick was at the computers when they got back.

"Had fun running?" He asked nonchalantly. Kate's eyes narrowed. That bastard; he knew.

"Pro tip." He said, getting up. "Next time you mute your coms, make sure that your trackers are off too." He paused at the door of the batcave. "Unless you want to convince me that you did all that running in one alleyway."


End file.
